


Real, UnReal, Made Real.

by EssayOfThoughts



Series: MCU Maximoff Oneshots [94]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War speculation, Character Study, Codependency, Gen, Post Avengers: Infinity War Speculation, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, with her powers now grown so far, Wanda wonders: what if she had created her brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real, UnReal, Made Real.

Sometimes, with her powers now grown so far, Wanda wonders: what if she had created her brother?

Their powers were  _ unlocked, _ always  _ there _ , just not within reach, supposedly.

But they had both done impossible things before.

So it is that Wanda wonders: what if she had created her brother? Felt alone in the womb and so summoned forth a brother to be her every mirror all their lives.

People always said (or at least  _ thought) _ that Pietro was too dedicated to her for it to be natural, to be normal. Even when she looks back, all the way to before the explosion, before they were orphans… they had always been close.

“We are twins,” Pietro would say. “Of course we are close.”

But no other twins they knew seemed to know each other as well as they did and Pietro had shrugged until the day it became, “We have no one else left.”

(To Pietro, Wanda knew, it had never been important, the  _ why. _ What they had to live with  _ was.) _

What if Wanda had created her brother, warped reality to make him real? Was she to fault for his vengefulness? She to the fault for the dedication so many called wrong or unnatural? She to blame for how he always obeyed her words, for how that had led to his death?

Did that weigh on her shoulders?

Pietro, before her, brought back by the power of the Gauntlet, living and smiling, wraps his hands around hers. 

“If you had made me,” he says. “You could have brought me back alone.”

Certainty. Dedication. Two sides of the same coin, the coin that is Pietro. Absolute dedication, absolute certainty. Was she still too blame? Wanda worries her lip between her teeth, weighs the balances of all the Pietro is and has been, all he does.

“You are thinking too much,” Pietro says, but he is smiling even if he guesses her further worry rightly. “If you had made me, why would you have let me be so annoying?”

Is it wrong to laugh? Pietro being annoying, Pietro disagreeing - but acting anyway, ultimately obeying… - did that mark a counter? Did it mark her theory true?

“It does not matter,” Pietro says. “We cannot know.”

Sometimes, there is truth in the simplicity of her brother’s thoughts, and Wanda finally relaxes.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I have promptfics I need to get done but my mind is really not co-operating and so uh... THIS! And another one to come, shortly. 
> 
> As ever, comments are always much appreciated!


End file.
